Trainer
Creating Your Trainer It is important to note that a Player’s Trainer only start out at level 0 and are intially ‘Classless’. They are a mere Pokemon Trainer and must earn their title in whatever Class they choose to aim for. For level 0 trainer stats, distribute 64 stat points to whichever stats the player would like as long as eash stat has at least 6 points and no stat has more than 14 points. Trainer Levels are gained when you achieve something that can prove your worth as a Trainer. They mark your experience in triumphs, not experience points like your Pokemon. Whenever one of the following events are completed, you gain a Trainer Level. Refer to the leveling chart to determine what is gained during that level up. Pokemon Trainers start at Level 0. Parentheses indicate how many levels you could potentially gain from that category of ways to gain a level in the Pokemon: Tabletop Adventures canon. When you gain a Badge from any Gym Leader. (0-40 Canon) When you gain a Ribbon you have not earned before in a Contest. (0-20 Canon) If you can defeat a region’s Elite Four and gain a Hall of Fame Ribbon, you gain four levels. (0-20 Canon) If you can defeat a Frontier Brain, the Symbol they award you will gain you two levels. (0-24 Canon) For every ten Pokemon you obtain, you will gain a level. If one of Pokemon evolves, both of their stages in their evolutionary line will be counted towards this count. When you trade a Pokemon away, replace the Pokemon you traded away with the Pokemon you gained for this count unless you own two of the Pokemon you traded away. This is to prevent a party of Trainers from trading and then trading back, just to increase the count of “owned Pokemon”. (0-60 Canon) For every twenty-five Pokemon you identify with your Pokedex, you will gain a level. This is not a shared total with all of the Trainers in your party. You must actually use your Pokedex, to add to this total. Pokemon are everywhere! Be sure to always Pokedex the new ones! (0-24 Canon) If you do something that your GM believes noteworthy, they may award you a level at that time. (o-∞) Add all of these canon totals together and that would give 188 ways to level up, not including the GM’s awarded levels. (0-188) Even though there are over 180 ways to level up, the Trainer level cap is 50. But, most full campaigns, starting at level 0, still only get to the high twenties. Starting a campaign at a higher level can easily change that. Refer to the leveling chart to determine what is gained during a specific level up. Then refer to the feats list to see what useable feats exist. Gain your Stat Points before taking your Feature Feature when you level up, so you may use those Stats to meet prerequisites. When making your character, it might be a good idea to cater stats toward a particular class even if you cannot yet get a class feat. When a trainer gains a level they might meet the prerequisites to gain a Trainer Class. In place of gaining a Feature that Level, they may instead take a Class Feature. Trainers can go into one to three of the following eight Classes once they meet the prerequisites: Ace Trainer, Breeder, Capture Specialist, Coordinator, Martial Artist, Mystic, Psychic, Ranger, or Researcher. From there, once they gain the necessary prerequisites, they may go into one or two Advanced Classes. Trainer’s all start with the title: Pokemon Trainer. A Pokemon Trainer can take up to three Trainer Classes and/or Advanced Classes. Since Advanced Classes always have a prerequiste of a Trainer Class, a Pokemon Trainer’s Feature Options will look like one of the following examples: Three Trainer Classes, never pursuing a speciality in any of the three Trainer Classes. Two Trainer Classes and one Advanced Class, choosing to find an expertise in an area of one of the Trainer Classes chosen. One Trainer Class and two Advanced Classes, choosing to become adept at the class they choose by mastering two aspects of the Trainer Class. (At level 25, you may begin to add a fourth Class, which can be a Trainer Class or an Advanced Class.) Each of the 9 Trainer Classes have Advanced classes that can only be attained once further prerequisites are met. Ace Trainer: Chaser, Enduring Soul, League Battler, Stat Ace, Tag Battler, Type Ace, Underdog Breeder: Chef, Evolver, Groomer, Hatcher, Medic, Pusher, Trader Capture Specialist: Apricorn Smith, Artificer, Collector, Engineer, Maniac, Poké Ball Designer, Snagger Coordinator: Beauty Modeler, Cool Trainer, Cute Idol, Fashion Designer, Investor, Smart Teacher, Tough Guy Martial Artist: Aura User, Black Belt, Dirty Fighter, Juggler, Massage Therapist, Ninja, Weapons Master Mystic: Bodysnatcher, Buffet, Channeler, Godspeaker, Guardian, Rune Master, Touched Psychic: Air Adept, Clairsentient, Earth Shaker, Empath, Fire Breather, Healer, Hex Maniac, Influential, Rain Maker Ranger: Captain, Coach, Detective, Navigator, Rider, Signer, Special Operations Member Researcher: Cryptozoologist, Dream Doctor, Petrologist, Photographer, Professor, Scientist, Watcher Each Trainer Class Features and their Advanced Classes Features are detailed after the normal Trainer Features, and have any Features that can be chosen after acquiring the Class or Advanced Class associated with them listed afterwards. Whenever a Feature’s Prerequisite includes a value in parenthesises, that is the amount of currency you must have and pay in order to take the Feature. Trainer Progression Chart Trainer Stats When creating your Trainer, you’ll notice on the Trainer character sheet that a Trainer has six stats. These stats are Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. These are abbreviated throughout the Handbook into STR, CON, DEX, INT, WIS, and CHA. Strength Strength measures your physical power. Trainers who possess great physical prowess can actively involve themselves in battle while training alongside their pokemon to inspire their pokemon’s power as well. Trainers who excel in Strength become... *Ace Trainers, inspiring their pokemon’s power with their own. *Martial Artists, using their muscles to punish those who would harm their friends. *Mystics , combining their souls with pokemon and overcoming their will with their own. Constitution Constitution measures the body’s concentration, stamina and life force. Those with great deals of stamina find themselves lasting much longer while exploring and are more likely to survive a hostile encounter with wild pokemon. Trainers who excel in Constitution become... *Ace Trainers, lasting long enough to command their pokemon towards victory. *Coordinators, using their body’s make up to influence a judge’s opinion. *Psychics, sacrificing their life force to cause harm to those who would harm them. Dexterity Dexterity relates to a Trainer’s reflexes, balance, hand-eye coordination and speed. The most nimble Trainers can avoid trouble, or bypass it, by using their skills in inventive ways. Trainers who excel in Dexterity become... *Capture Specialists, directing Poke Balls towards desired targets in perfect ways. *Martial Artists, using their body’s perfect training to combat foes acrobatically. *Rangers, directing their Stylers in order to best restrain wild foes. Intelligence Intelligence is a measure of mind and reason. Those Trainers without Intelligence may find it hard to learn new things or retain valuable information. However, with more smarts, one could memorize the pokedex. Trainers who excel in Intelligence become... *Capture Specialists, using their knowledge of technology to modify their inventions. *Psychics, using their mind to impact the world in a literal manner. *Researchers, memorizing thousands of bits of information to lead a team. Wisdom Wisdom is used to keep one’s mind aware to the world around them. It is one’s common sense, intuition, perception and ability to empathize with humans and pokemon alike. Minor details and the intention of others are clear to one with great Wisdom. Trainers who excel in Wisdom become... *Breeders, raising their pokemon as children in order to empower their family. *Mystics, synchronizing their souls with nature itself to perceive in ways. *Researchers, using their intuitive sense to master all forms of information. Charisma Charisma is likened to one’s charm, pursuasiveness, and general force of personality. With enough Charisma, one could influence others into letting them do whatever they please. Trainers who excel in Charisma become... *Breeders, becoming a parent with a gret deal of authority and trust among team mates. *Coordinators, using their charms to cheat their way through any conversaion. *Rangers, who are respected law enforcers who serve their fellow man. Using Trainer Stats After making your Trainer with the 64 points you can distrubute across the Trainer’s stats, you’ll be able to calulate modifiers. Modifiers are used for checks, that your GM may ask you to make to see if you are successful in a particular endeavor, and Features. Features will constantly ask you to use Modifiers to meausre the effectiveness of the Feature. To find a Stat’s Modifier, add 1 point for the Modifier for every 2 points the stat is above 10 or subtract 1 point for the Modifier for every point the stat is below 10. For example, if a stat is 10, it does not have a Modifier; if a stat is 9, its modifier is -1; if a stat is 12, its modifier is +1. More examples: Strength STR modifier is added to any improvised attack. Also, whenever performing an athletic act or one that requires great strength, your GM may ask you to make a STR check. Add or subtract your STR modifier from this check. Constitution A Trainer’s HP is calculated by multipyling their Constitution stat by 4. Each time a Trainer levels up, they also gain 4 HP. Stat X 4) + (Trainer Level X 4) Dexterity DEX modifier is added to your Evastion bonus, unless it’s a negative number. Whenever you are targeted by a hostile attack, the attacker must roll your Evasion bonus higher than their usual Accuracy Check to hit. Also, whenever performing an act that requires aim, balance, flexibility or speed, your GM may ask you to make a DEX check. Add or subtract your DEX modifier from this check. Intelligence Whenever performing an act that requires academic knowledge, experience, or general intellect your GM may ask you to make a INT check. Add or subtract your INT modifier from this check. Wisdom WIS modifier is your Perception Bonus. Whenever your GM asks you to make a perception check, you must roll and apply your WIS modifier to that check. The better you roll, the more aware you are of a particular situation surrounding you. Charisma Whenever performing an act that requires bluffing, diplomacy, or how you present yourself in general your GM may ask you to make a CHA check. Add or subtract your CHA modifier from this